Harry Potter and the Rise of the Rahkshi
by Ael L. Bolt
Summary: [HPBionicleWitch Mountain xo, AU fifth year fic.] Harry’s fifth year is about to begin, but strange visions have begun to plague him. He dreams of the night his parents were murdered, but something seems amiss...


Harry Potter and the Rise of the Rahkshi by Ael L. Bolt  
  
Rating: PG, maybe PG-13  
  
Timeframe: Harry's 5th year  
  
Genre: Fantasy/Drama/Action/Adventure  
  
Possible Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, QTTA, FB&WtFT, Escape to Witch Mountain (newer version), Bionicle comics  
  
Summary: HP/Bionicle/Witch Mountain xo, AU fifth year fic. Harry's fifth year is about to begin, but strange visions have begun to plague him. He dreams of the night his parents were murdered, but something seems amiss...  
  
Disclaimer: I DO own Harry Potter! And Draco Malfoy, and Norbert. Unfortunately they are merely action figures, and I hold no power in the actual franchise. Damn. Guess I've gotta change my name to Jo Rowling, move to Scotland, and make more money than the Queen if I wanna try again. I own Turahk, Guurahk, and Vorahk. But again, they are merely action figures. Bionicle belongs to the Lego folks, and all my knowledge about the Rahkshi and whatnot actually came from Nick, my 11-year-old brother. Any questions on the Bionicle stuff, I defer to him. The Witch Mountain movies belong to Disney, and I'm just using the newest rendition as opposed to the old, crappy ones. As far as what I own, that only extends to Gwyn, the modified staffs, and some of the Rakhshi's powers.  
  
Author's notes: I read OotP and didn't really like it that much. It could've been a lot better, IMHO. So I'm writing my own fifth book, with a bit of OotP stuff thrown in, such as the idea of a Metamorphmagus. I don't claim to write better than JKR, but I didn't agree with how she portrayed Harry in OotP – always shouting, perpetually angry, getting possessed and all. This is also a crossover, though probably not with anything most of you know about so I'll make sure to explain everything as I come across it. Those Bionicle fans who are reading this because of the title, I'll tell you now: the Rahkshi and kraata are the only creatures I'm bringing in. No Toa, no Bohrok, etc. And I'm modifying the Rakhshi a tad, as well as their staffs and language.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Yoda spoke of another."  
  
"The other that he spoke of was your twin sister."  
  
"But I have no sister."  
  
"To protect you both from the Emperor, you were hidden from your father when you were born. The Emperor knew, as I did, that if Anakin were to have any offspring, they would be a threat to him. That is the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous."  
  
[Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi]  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Prologue  
  
Warmth surrounded him as strong arms carried him over to a window, and he opened heavy eyelids to peer sleepily through the dark pane. Small orange lights flickered in the distance, mesmerizing him.  
  
"James, I don't like this. Something's wrong."  
  
The gentle voice penetrated his small, unfocused consciousness. "Mama," he mumbled, opening emerald eyes further. He could see now that Dada was holding him, and Mama had come to stand near them both.  
  
"Lily," Dada said, "don't worry so much. Wormtail won't be found by Voldemort."  
  
A whimper came from across the room at the name, and Mama hurried over to cradle the other tiny person. "Hush, Mommy's here," she said, and the other child burrowed into the warmth of her arms. "Still," Mama continued to Dada, "I don't think we should have misled Albus. If Peter does get captured by Voldemort, Sirius will get the blame."  
  
In a corner of his mind, he knew that he should have been surprised by all of this, but instead he closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep, Mama and Dada talking quietly in the background.  
  
A loud crash startled him to awareness, and he heard Dada yelling, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"  
  
There was a loud slam of the door being opened, Mama snatching him up and running from the room...and then an eerie, high-pitched laugh that sent shivers down his tiny spine.  
  
Two voices wailed in confusion and terror, and two pairs of hands clung to Mama. She was shaking hard as she set them down in their crib, and started to pull a blanket over them.  
  
There was a roar, and a rushing sound, and then footsteps on the stairs. Mama whirled around to face the tall creature in the doorway. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"  
  
The creature laughed again, that same evil sound he's heard before. "Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..."  
  
Mama didn't seem to hear him. "No Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead! Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy..."  
  
"Avada Kedavra." The flash of green light touched Mama, who screamed once and then fell to the ground. He screeched in absolute terror as the creature then advanced on him. Pale, spidery fingers reached towards him. "So strange," the creature mused, "that such a tiny infant would pose such a threat to me." The thing leveled the wand at his forehead, and spoke the words again. "Avada Kedavra."  
  
The flash of green light nearly drowned out the sudden flash of purple, and when he saw clearly next the creature was gone. All that was left was smoldering ashes and flame, and one lone voice cried out in fear and misery. As the blood ran down his tiny face he could barely see when the foundation of the house collapsed and burning timbers fell around him, shrouding him in darkness.  
  
The infant, now nearly grown, merely whimpered at the violence of the memory in his sleep, but by the time he would awake he would remember nothing but the final flash of green light. 


End file.
